An Intro to America in Namimori
by Black Diamond07
Summary: This is an OC introduction of real American girls to KHR with more color and less paleness in the storyline. My intention is to spread more ethnicity in KHR, plus I want to do my first 1827 hibarixtsuna, since its my new favorite pairing.
1. Africa comes to Japan

Hello my name is Altaria and although I'm new to KHR, I still love all the pairings with Tsuna; especially with Hibari. However, most of the fan fics I have read lack ethnicity and truth about how a fan girl would act in a dangerous situation. Most of the OC fics either have weak fan girls who are spoiled and go with the KHR characters, or they are made up girls with super powers and sidekicks to the KHR.

Well enough is enough! I am tired of these fakes and this story is going to start with American girls going to Japan and showing the KHR who the real tough ones are!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or characters. But if I did, I would so hug baby Reborn to death and slap Tsuna for the fun of it! LOL! Enjoy the show!_

_Asatira, Seras, and Meilin are my own characters who will come up in later chapters. _

_**Chp. 1: Africa comes to Japan**_

As a throng of people exit and enter Namimori Airport, a girl of 16 with dark brown hair, stopping at her lower back, with chocolate brown skin formed in a nice figure walked out of the airport with her luggage and a piece of paper in hand. She looks at the paper to see an address and hails a taxi to take her to the location.

'Man I can't believe it! I'm finally Japan! This is so cool! I wonder who my host family is!' said the girl. The taxi arrived at the address and left the girl, with her luggage beside her, standing in front of the large house. As she walked up to the door to knock, a loud gunshot was heard from inside the house and someone shouts "Reborn!"

At first, the girl took at least 5 steps back after hearing the gunshot, but when she heard that scream she immediately ran to the door and pounded on it, screaming, "Hey is anyone hurt! Can you hear me! Open the door!" The door suddenly opened to reveal a woman in a pink apron with a naïve smile on her face. The girl asked, "Hey I heard a gun go off, are you okay?" The woman opened her eyes and said,

"Oh! Everything is fine! Now, may I help you with something, miss?"

"My name is Asatira de Lioncoeur, and I think you are my host family?" replied Asatira. The woman, at first, seemed confused toward the girl, but then her face lighted up in recognition and cried,

"Oh yes! Now I remember! You're the African American from that university called A.U.M.! Oh come in, come in! Let me introduce you to our family! My name is Sawada Nana and the boy on the stairs is my son, Sawada Tsunayoshi, but you can call him Tsuna!"

Asatira looked up to find a boy, around 14 or 15 years old, with light brown spiky hair and amber eyes lying on the stairs with smoke coming from his forehead! 'Wow! He's adorable! A little short and clumsy, but such a cutie!' she thought with a smile. She bowed politely to Nana and walked toward the Tsuna with her hand outstretched. "Hey kid! Do you need some help?" She pulled Tsuna up and introduced herself as his new roommate for the next 6 weeks.

"Nani! Kaa-san, why didn't you tell me about this sooner! Oh, sorry! Nice to meet you!" he nervously replied. As Nana and Tsuna were talking (more like Nana ignoring Tsuna's outburst and being vague again!), Asatira stood quietly next to the stairs watching them, when suddenly a baby wearing a black fedora with a green lizard or gecko on top of it stood on the banister looking down at her with a smile.

"Ciaossu!" said Reborn. Asatira looked up and her mouth formed a 'Hello' back at him. He jumped down to the floor and introduced himself while Asatira's eyes were widened to extreme lengths.

'Jesus H. Christ! This baby is talking to me and I seem to fine with it! Oh well! He's a cute Italian baby so I'm down with it,' thought Asatira as she introduced herself to Reborn. "Reborn-san, do you think you can teach me Italian! I love the language and I'm training to be a linguist/translator for the FBI. So if you don't mind?" Reborn nodded and agreed to teach her during her stay in Namimori. Tsuna came up to her and guided Asatira upstairs to the rooms of her choosing. "I got to say Tsuna, you have a large house! And thank you for offering to show me around town and help me in school!" laughed Asatira.

"HIIIIII! I don't remember saying that to you, although I don't mind doing it!" screamed Tsuna. Asatira told him that his mom said he said that. Tsuna put his hand on his forehead, mumbling something about mothers and not asking him first.

After Asatira got her room together she went downstairs and into the kitchen for dinner, what she saw were 4 more people at the large table. Nana introduced her to Bianchi, Lambo, I-pin, and Fuuta who all greeted her with curiosity about her appearance and her stay here. So, all of the 8 family members sat down to eat Nana's food, of which composed of American hamburgers and fries in honor of their new guest.

Finally when dinner ended, Asatira talked with Reborn and Tsuna about what she would see in Namimori and the people she would meet. Tsuna told her about the energetic Sasagawa Ryohei and his cute little sister, Kyoko; the kind, yet costume-crazy girl, Haru; the cold discipliner, Hibari, who will bite you to death if you cause trouble; the athletic, happy-go-lucky Yamamoto Takeshi; and the passionate, dynamite guy, Gokudera Hayato. All of these people seemed cool and exciting to Asatira, even when she went to sleep she couldn't wait for tomorrow to meet these people when she started her new life in Namimori.

'Hmm, I wonder if those guys that Tsuna mentioned are as cute as him!' Asatira thought as she finally fell asleep.


	2. Britain&China Invades Japan

An Intro to America in Namimori

Chap.2~Britain Crosses Her Channel

_Author: Hello to one and all of the KHR world! Haven't been back in almost a year and I'm so sad that the anime series ended! C'est la vie! Anyway, I hope that the silent readers appreciate the updates and will be patient with me for I will be working on my other fics that I have neglected._

_Also, in my story everyone has aged at least a year in advance to match my OC's age and to be in the same classes throughout the story: So no more 14 year old Tsuna, he shall be 16! And I want to stay with Namimori Middle, so just pretend it has an extended high school within its confines…I just don't wanna hear the questions of different schools and age differences._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of the characters; however, I do own Asatira, Seras, and Meilin._

_Now, On With the Show!_

* * *

Morning shined through the beige colored curtains as its beautiful occupant shifted further into the confines of her blankets. The girl tossed and turned away from the brilliant sunshine, but she popped her bushy head out of the covers when she heard a gunshot and got up to investigate.

The American girl was clad in a large navy t-shirt and sleeping shorts while she crouched to gather her hair chocolate skinned girl grabbed her brush and tamed her hair while walking down the hall toward the warring sounds coming from one of her host family member's room.

"EEEEEEEHHHHHHH! Reborn!" screamed Tsuna as his mentor hit him with another bullet in order to get him out of bed.

"Dame-Tsuna, get up and prepare for the day! Don't forget, you have a guest staying her and as the future Boss of Vongola it's your duty to make all of your members familiarized with the environment."

"Ugh, Reborn I know I got to show her around! You didn't have to shoot me!" declared Tsuna as he zipped his uniform pants up while shoving his school vest on. Tsuna watched Reborn shake his head as he walked toward the door.

When Reborn opened it there in the doorway stood Asatira, who was still brushing through her thick chocolate mane. "Ciaosu Asatira!" greeted Reborn.

Asatira looked down to see the cute Italian arcobaleno and she grinned in excitement over Reborn's adorable saying. "Hi there Reborn! Hey, did that sound come from you, sir?" she asked while tying her hair up in a high ponytail.

Reborn smirked at Asatira's question and merely shrugged, "Eh, it was the only way to wake up your tour guide!" Asatira looked confused for a moment until she remembered that she had to attend school with Tsunayoshi.

"Oh! I totally forgot, but I don't have a uniform!"

"Asatira-san, it's okay. My mom had it ordered when we received the letter from your sponsors. It should be in your room in one of the drawers." Assured Tsuna while tying his school tie on.

"Oh, thanks Tsuna! And you don't have to use that surname on me if you want to. You can call me Sati in case you get tired of using my full name!" smiled Asatira as she turned around to head back to her room.

Tsuna and Reborn both blushed when they saw Asatira's shorts ride high on her behind as she walked into her room across from Tsuna's. Coming up behind the two 'star-gazers', Nana Sawada carried a little basket filled with clothes and gazed upon her son and his mentor watching Asatira. Nana frowned,

"Ahem, Tsuna-chan! Reborn-kun! Don't you have something better to do than stand in the hallway?"

Having been caught staring at his new guest, Tsuna's blush multiplied ten-folds and he raced back into his room to finish preparing for school. Reborn cleared his throat and apologized to 'Mama' for being in her way and went downstairs to wait for breakfast…and to steal some before the 'troublesome' duo got to Tsuna's plate.

* * *

After finding her uniform and grimacing at the shortness of the skirt compared to her African figure, Asatira twirled around in front of the mirror to admire her uniform. The vest and blouse were a bit tight on her chest and the skirt was raising high in the back, but thank goodness for the black stockings she packed to make her feel less vulnerable.

Asatira made sure to take out her small knives and pack them in her bra and back sling, just in case of a mugging. Living in the ghetto of California had made her prepared and alert for anything.

"_Besides, looking at this little town, I probably won't get into any trouble. It seems nice and peaceful, except for the crazy baby firing BB shots in the house. Hmm, I wonder if he only does that to Tsuna."_

Asatira shrugged at the thought and quickly exited her room. She walked downstairs to see Tsuna, Nana, and Reborn sitting down with the same four people she met last night. "Good morning everyone!"

"Ohayoo gozaimasu Asatira-san" the table greeted. The American lass felt less stiff at their warm greeting and sat down to eat the delicious breakfast prepared by the matriarch. As she was about to finish her bacon, Asatira spotted Lambo gazing at her with a pout and she realized that he must want her bacon.

"Hey, do you want to finish this for me, kiddo?" Lambo instantly squealed and grabbed the pork off the plate and gobbled it down.

"Lambo-kun, you can't do that! She's our guest and she has a right to her food!" reprimanded Tsuna with a tint of red shading his cheeks.

"Ahahahaha! Nah Tsuna, you're just mad cause the coco-lady likes me more than you!" cried Lambo.

Everyone was stunned by what Lambo called Asatira and the host family looked toward Asatira for a response. Asatira felt eyes on her and she just shrugged, "Hey, as long as I'm chocolate I'm happy! After all, I so do adore it and Lambo is too cute for words!"

Tsuna sighed in relief and Reborn only held an amused glimmer in his eyes as the rest of the family continued with breakfast as if nothing happened…just a regular day in the Vongola household.

When the teens were finished with breakfast, they went toward the door and put on their shoes while Nana fretted over Asatira. "Oh, do be careful and if you have any problems you look to Tsuna for help! Or look to Reborn, for he's the best choice just in case you get confused at school."

"Thank you ma'am and I'll be fine! Have a nice day be back soon!" Asatira replied and left with Tsuna, who was shaking his head at his mom's words.

The pair, along with Reborn riding Tsuna's shoulders, walked down the path to meet up with Tsuna's friends. When they arrived at the corner, Asatira gazed upon two tall boys, one with a pensive look upon his face while the other held a friendly façade while gripping a bat.

"Juudaime, ohayaoo gozaimasu! "Bowed Gokudera, "Oy, baseball freak! Get rid of that bat before I do!"

"Yo Tsuna! Who's the new girl hanging with you?" greeted Yamamoto while moving his bat to and fro of Gokudera's face.

As Tsuna introduced his friends to Asatira, the American couldn't help but stare at the two teens. She felt someone on her shoulder and glanced to see Reborn sitting there with a cappuccino and told her, "These two are Tsuna's main guardians: Gokudera may have a foul attitude, but he's loyal and has an intellect that almost compares to Einstein; Yamamoto is the athletic samurai with a fondness for baseball. He's easy to be around and is always friendly and protective, so you won't have any problems, kay?"

Asatira nodded in agreement and lightly hugged Reborn to her head while avoiding his hot drink from spilling on her. Asatira stepped toward the trio and held out her hand to introduce herself.

"Hi, please be kind to me while I'm here for the next 5 months. I hope to be very good friends with you and your…Juudaime!"

Yamamoto put his left hand behind his head and laughed while shaking Asatira's hand, but Gokudera glared a bit at Asatira and grumbled 'great another troublesome female'.

Asatira, not missing Gokudera's rude words, kindly smiled at the boys and fished into her pockets and pulled out massive presents for each of them. The boys were startled by her gifts and Asatira merely smiled,

"Well, c'mon! We gotta be at school before the gates close!" Tsuna suddenly freaked out and Asatira grabbed his arm as he sped down the path to school with his friends running after him.

"_Well, that was fun and Gokudera is so hot, but I have a feeling he's gay for Yamamoto-kun…sigh! Oh well, on to the school!"_

* * *

The group of teens finally made it to the Namimori Middle School gates and raced through the school in hopes of avoiding tardiness.

Clutching Tsuna's arm as he ran through the school, Asatira saw a pale boy with black hair and a yellow canary bird on his shoulder while carrying those she knew a police officer usually carried. Tsuna and his crew instantly stopped as they saw the leader of the Discipline Committee bear his signature tonfas.

The young man saw Tsuna and his friends and merely stated, "I'm going to bite you to death, Tsunayoshi."

"H-Hibari-san! Gomen, I just didn't want to be late! Please don't bite us!" screamed Tsuna while blushing due to the skylark's presence.

. The only ones who were not spooked were Asatira, Gokudera, Yamamoto, and naturally Reborn.

"You ain't gonna touch a hair on the Boss's head, you wanna fight then bring it!" challenged Gokudera.

"Now now, Gokudera! There's no need to get all riled up! Heh heh!" confronted Yamamoto.

Asatira was a bit confused as to why he wanted to bite her new family member, but she figured he was gay for Tsuna…_too bad, but this means I get to see more of them! Looks like he's the head honcho of the prefects judging by his arm band._ Asatira slowly walked up to the young prefect and bowed in respect to his intimidation…and because of his eerily violent aura toward her new acquaintances.

"I apologize for my friends causing a ruckus in the school, but could you tell me where this class is?"She held up here schedule for the prefect and stood waiting for a reaction.

The ominous prefect casually glanced at the dark-skinned foreigner and then at the herbivores that she accompanied, along with his favorite 'omnivore' wearing his usual expression whenever he sees Kyoya Hibari.

"Hn, you herbivores are really weak if you let this female apologize for your disobedience," Hibari calmly stated, "you girl, what is your name?"

"I'm Asatira de Lioncoeur and I'm an American exchange student. I just needed some directions and these people," she glanced to Tsuna and his friends, "were just trying to help me."

Hibari seemed unconcerned with the group of herbivores, except for Tsuna, who was looking especially enticing and in need of 'discipline'. He let the chocolate-skinned girl and the rest of the crew off the hook, but with the exception of Tsuna who was to remain with him for 'disobeying' the school rules.

'Oh lord, Hibari's going to bite me to death! And I'm supposed to be watching out for Sati-chan today! I'll have to make it up to her when I get out.' Desperately thought Tsuna as he walked with Hibari and away from his friends.

"Oh dear, I hope he won't be in too much trouble, Reborn." Fretted Asatira. Reborn simply shrugged and suggested that being with Hibari-san will improve his character.

The group went into the classroom and proceeded with the introduction of Asatira while Yamamoto dragged Gokudera away before he got the skylark riled up.

* * *

Hibari Kyoya is a man of few words and the reason is that most of the people go to his school is a bunch of herbivores. The only ones that have caused a stir were Reborn and the little omnivore sitting in his office, Tsunayoshi Sawada.

Over the past months, he has noticed Tsuna changing from a frightened bunny to a surprisingly strong lion cub. Granted, Hibari still thought he wasn't tough enough to take him on, but the hidden strength he had seen unleashed by Tsuna floored him tremendously.

The skylark watched as Tsuna fidgeted on the couch, probably awaiting his punishment from the foreboding prefect. Hibari inwardly smirked at the anxiety plaguing Tsuna and he arose from his chair and went toward the timid omnivore.

Tsuna watched as Hibari strolled over to the couch and he couldn't help but blush at the thought of being alone with the lone skylark. Suddenly, Hibari gripped Tsuna's tie and lifted him off the couch and stared into the honeyed irises of the future Vongola boss.

"H-H-Hibari-san, I am so sorry for causing a disturbance in the school-"

"Hn, you are a fascinating creature, Sawada. Ever since those previous battles you've changed from a weak herbivore into a formidable omnivore."

Tsuna was speechless by the comment and compliment from Hibari. It's rare when the school's most viciously strong prefect pays a person a compliment, especially to someone like 'No-Good Tsuna'. He was blushing and murmured, "Thank you Hibari-san."

Dare he say it, but Tsuna felt more than a certain friendship for the skylark, but he didn't know how to express it and he sighed at his inability to tell Hibari his feeling for him.

Hibari noticed Tsuna's forlorn look and raised his chin up to meet with his dark eyes. When they stared at each other, it seemed as if time stopped. When Tsuna unconsciously licked his lips, which broke Hibari from his trance and then he passionately kissed _his Herbivore_!

Tsuna couldn't believe what was happening, not that he minded as he kissed his 'secret' crush back. The hormonal couple continued their heavy make-out session until Tsuna had to break it in order to breathe.

Hibari couldn't help but smirk at the blissful look adorning _his Herbivore's_ face. After Tsuna controlled his breathing rate, he hesitantly looked at Hibari and said, "A-ano, Hibari I-I've always had a crush on you and I hope you like me as well."

Hibari couldn't help but let the word '_cute'_ cross his mind as he heard Tsuna's confession. "Hn. I figured one of these days I would get you alone to see if you liked me too."

Tsuna's face glowed at the realization of Hibari's affections and in return he continued their make-out session…not that Hibari was complaining!

* * *

After introducing herself to the class and listening to Gokudera blame her for 'Juudaime's apprehension' by the Discipline Committee, Asatira continued to gaze out of one of the windows next to her seat. She felt a few guys gaze at her and some of the girls' curiously peeking from their text books.

'_Sigh, well I hope I gave Tsuna the initiative to confess to Hibari, those two would make a great couple! I only hope this Kyoya Hibari won't bite my Tsuna too hard!"_ Asatira silently contemplated, "_I wish Seras and Meilin were here! Seras would have definitely loved to try the food here! Meilin might actually get a kick out of seeing Japan and commenting on the distinct differences between her precious China."_

_***************Meanwhile at Namimori Airport Centrale_

Exiting the airport were two girls coming from America. One had short blonde hair with green eyes and a busty figure to go with the package and wore dark blue denim shorts with a t-shirt designed with the British flag. The other had straight black hair that came down to her small, yet curvy figure of a backside with brown eyes tinted with mascara and eye shadow wearing a knee length denim white skirt and a red short-sleeved blouse with the Chinese flag's insignia on her right breast pocket.

"Well Seras, we need to find this address so we can 'greet' Asatira." The Chinese girl calmly said while hailing a taxi.

"Yeah, yeah I know. I wonder where this 'Namimori' town is. I hope they have some of those chocolate pockies I've seen at the World Market back home!" cried Seras, "And for Christ's Sake please do not get all China patriotic on me when we see the Japanese host family. I don't want to get thrown out of another Asian place cause of you, Meilin!"

Meilin merely shrugged and waited for Seras to put her luggage in the trunk of the taxi and rode off with the driver heading to Namimori.

When they arrived to the town, Seras and Meilin went to the nearest hotel, which was only 18 minutes from the middle school, and changed out of their travel attire and into their 'meet and greet' clothes. Seras wore a pair of jeans and a loose fitting corset covered in black leather jacket-holding a three piece spear and a stun gun-while wearing knee-high boots. Meilin grabbed her whitish-gray jeans and put on a black halter top covered by her light jean jacket-which covered her scythes and poisoned knives.

Gripping her black fingerless gloves, Seras glanced to Meilin, "You ready to see her?" Meilin nodded and went out their hotel door with Seras closing the door behind her.

* * *

_Author: Hello to all of the silent readers of my fic! I would definitely appreciate it if any of you would review just so I can have proof that there are some who are interested in my idea. And yes, I do realize that I detailed the girls' clothes and not the main characters, but seriously, if you already read the manga or seen the anime then you already know what they wear; however, what these girls wear is very important and you'll see in the next chap._

_To those who have read my PT fic, Revival of the Raven, I have not forgotten that either and I thank you for your support! The muse appreciates the food!_

_Until then…A bien tot!_

_Signed: Black_Diamond07_


End file.
